Un choix difficile
by Kowai
Summary: [OS] Bah d'abord, j'ai fait cette fic dans le cadre d'un concours entre amies, et le thème était neige et enfer sans 1x2 et 3x4 voilou


Un choix  difficile

Auteur : Kowai

Mail : melinda075@hotmail.com

Disclamer : Pas à moi point final !

Genre : zarb, yaoi, re zarb, UA, OCC

Couple : 1x4 2x5

Remarque les g-boys ont 8 ans environs

C'est un espèce de concours qu'ont à fait avec des copines (LyLio, Shin et Elfie) pour se marré voici le thème : neige et enfer ! et yavais interdictions au 1x2 3x4.

**************

Quatre enfants étaient dans un parc, ils s'amusaient à chat, ont les entendaient souvent éclater de rire, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Leurs petites joues étaient rouges de trop courir par ce froid.

En effet,  il neigeait. 

La température était fraîche, mais cela n'empêchait pas les gamins de courir, sauter, aller et venir dans tous les sens. 

Sur un banc, un homme assez vieux les regardait avec une tendresse infinie. 

Il observait les bambin les uns après les autres, et chacun semblait émaner une pureté de leurs petit corps, sauf un d'entre eux, étrangement, en le voyant, on sentait à la fois comme un froid immense et une chaleur. 

Pourtant, le petit garçon était très souriant, il semblait heureux.

C'était cette étrangeté qui l'attira. 

 En fait, ce vieux clochard qui les regardait était un ange descendu sur Terre pour les juger.

Mais un dilemme venait à lui comme une tornade, devait-il envoyer ce petit garçon à yeux violet en enfer, à un tel âge. Il ne savait que faire. 

En faisant cela, il choisissait si il devrait être persécuter ou heureux.

Cette tache était affreuse à faire, voir des enfants si heureux ensemble et un jour devoir les séparer ! 

Soudain, les petits aux yeux mauves tomba à terre, il se mit à pleurer en se tenant genou.

Un autre gamin s'approcha puis le prit dans ses bras.

Le garçon se calma petit à petit.

_ Merci Wufei, c'est gentilleuh ! Déclara l'enfant, tu m'aides à me lever.

Le dénommé Wufei l'aida.

L'ange commença à le détailler, il avait les cheveux et les yeux noir jet.

Il était un peu près de la même taille que les autres et semblait aussi mince.

_ De rien Duo, souffla Wufei

Duo était le nom du bambin qui devrait peut-être aller en enfer.

Ce nom était fascinant, duo, deux,  peut-être avait-il deux personnalités.

Il se pouvait que Duo ait deux personnalités mais qu'il ne le sache même pas.

Comment faire, que choisir !

Il décida de continuer à les surveiller.

Après c'être relever, Duo s'approcha de Wufei et l'embrassa sur la jour en signe de remerciement. 

Le chinois était devenu tout rouge et ce n'était pas le froid.

Les deux autres enfants arrivèrent, tous deux se tenaient la main, ils semblaient heureux 

L'un était blond comme les blés avec des magnifiques yeux turquoise.

 Cet enfant inspirait la pureté du corps et de l'âme.

L'autre était brun, les cheveux en bataille, ses yeux étaient aussi pur et innocent que l'océan.

_ Bon, Heero, Quatre ont continu ???  Demanda Duo

Les deux enfants lui firent un grand sourire avant de partir en courant, ils déclarèrent :

_ C'est toi le chat Duo !!!

_ Quoi, eh c'est pas justeuh, Wufei tu m'aides pleaseeeuh !?

Wufei ne pu résister à ce sourire si gentil et ses yeux pleins d'espoir.

_ D'accord ! Tu prends Quatre je prends Heero ! Expliqua Wufei

_ Yessss, ont va les avoir !!!

Tous les deux se mirent à courir après Quatre et Heero.

Duo avaient pris un raccourcit, il savait qu'il allait l'attraper en passant par là.

Quand Quatre fut près de Duo, le natté lui sauta dessus.

Les deux enfant roulèrent dans la neige, le blond se débattait pour lui échapper, mais Duo, s'était placer de façon à l'immobiliser. 

_ Duo lâche moi, tu me fait mal 

L'enfant  semblait ne pas avoir entendu les paroles de Quatre

L'ange qui assistait à la scène, fut sidéré.

Il s'avait que ce gamin avait quelque chose.

En effet, Duo avait un regard méchant presque meurtrier.

L'homme décida d'intervenir car le natté allait finir par lui faire mal.

Mais, lorsqu'il fut près à se lever, Wufei, le jeune chinois s'était vite approcher de Duo, pour le pousser.

Heero était immédiatement aller vers Quatre et l'avait pris dans ses bras.

Duo, lui, s'était mit à pleurer.

_ Oh Quatre pardon, ça m'est encore arrivé pardon excuse moi je t'en pris !!

Le blond hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il les acceptait.

Wufei aussi venait de prendre Duo dans ses bras, le petit natté se mit à murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille du chinois :

_ Tu vois Wufei, je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer, car une partie de moi est méchante, je ne veux pas te faire de mal ! Je ne suis qu'un monstre, la preuve j'ai faillit faire du mal à Quatre. Tu m'avais dis qu'on se battrais à deux, mais c'est tellement dur ! L'enfer va m'emporter, dieu m'enverra en enfer ! Je ne suis qu'un monstre, là-bas au moins, je serais à ma place. Avec les tueur, les dégénéré mentaux.

 _ C'est faut Duo ! Tu n'es pas un monstre ! On se battra à deux ensembles, de plus je t'aime, notre amour sera plus fort que n'importe quoi ! Même dieu, nous arriverons à le convaincre !  

Nous arriverons à lui prouver que nous ne pouvons pas vivre l'un sans l'autres malgré notre âge. Regarde Quatre et Heero ! Ils s'aiment et personne ne les embête à part les idiots !

Mais leur amour est  plus fort que tout ! D'accord ?

Le petit natté hocha la tête

_ Oui, nous nous battrons, rien ne pourra nous séparer, notre amour sera plus fort que tout !

Une fois les enfants levés, ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. 

Duo tenait la main de Wufei.

Leurs regards se croisaient souvent, et tout ce que  l'ont pouvait voir dedans était un amour infinie.

L'ange avait pris une décision, il rentra voir l'éternel.

[Au paradis]

L'ange venait de rentrer, il alla faire sont rapport à l'éternel.

_ Alors Trowa ? As-tu choisi le sort de ses enfants ?

_ Oui, monsieur ! Mais…

_ Mais ? Y a-t-il  un problème ?? S'étonna le dieu

_ Oui, j'ai observé ses quatre enfants, et l'un d'eux en particulier m'a étonné.

_ Expliquez vous !

 _ Eh bien, cet enfant semble avoir des problèmes entre le bien et le mal ! Mais il a une personne qui l'aide, un autre enfant de son âge. Tous les deux s'aiment.

_ A cet âge l'amour n'existe pas ! Ce ne sont que des gosses !

_ Et bien justement, je n'aie jamais  vu, que ce soit des enfants ou des adultes, aussi bien comprendre l'amour ! Vous ne pourrez pas les séparer, ils se battront pour vivre ensemble, pour s'aimer librement. Je sais que cela est dur à croire, mais c'est vrai ! Si l'un est séparé de l'autre, ils finiront par dépérir ! Voulez-vous que ses deux êtres se laisse mourir à un si jeune âge !

_ Il oublieront vite qu'ils se sont aimé ! Lâcha dieu

_ Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Ils s'aiment à en mourir ! C'est comme le Yin et le Yang ! 

L'un ne peux vivre sans l'autre. Je sais que c'est dur à croire, moi-même je du mal à comprendre. Laissez-les vivre ensemble et s'aimer au paradis, laisser leur amour s'épanouir, jusqu'à en faire une magnifique fleur, qui en dégagera la paix de l'esprit et de l'âme. S'il vous plait !

_ Bon d'accord ! Mais j'espère que c'est vrai ! Je ne veux pas que le paradis devienne l'enfer.

_ Oui monsieur, merci monsieur !

Trowa sortit de la grande salle le sourire aux lèvres.

Il décida de retourner sur Terre pour aller les voir.

Trowa arriva devant une maison, il regarda part l'une des fenêtre et les vit.

Tous les quatre étaient devant un bon feu de cheminée.

Quatre avait la tête sur les genoux de Heero, et Duo sur ceux de Wufei.

Les bambin semblaient les êtes les plus heureux du monde

 Quatre se mit à déclarer :

_ Ils nous ont tous accepté au paradis.

L'ange ne compris pas comment l'enfant avait pu connaître la réponse.

Soudain, le blond se mit à le regarder, il lui fit un sourire doux avant de murmurer un léger « merci ».

Fin 

Bon, alors je tiens a dire que c'te fic, je sais pas comment je l'es sortit, elle est zarb, et elle me plait pas trop, mais bon on y peu rien !

Z'en pensez quoi ? 


End file.
